


The government has a tea party

by Anonymous_Lobster



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cub likes to vibe, Established Relationship, Fluff, I’ve been on this website for nearly two years and I still have no clue how to tag, M/M, Multi, Tea Parties, The ot3 fic no one deserves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont ship real people, etho makes some banging cookies, idk it’s just scar likes cub scar likes Bdubs so yaaay, its just gay, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lobster/pseuds/Anonymous_Lobster
Summary: It’s a cold and stormy night outside town hallLuckily, Scar, Bdubs, and Cub are having a very official meeting inside
Relationships: Cubfan135/Bdoubleo100/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	The government has a tea party

**Author's Note:**

> I just,,,them,,,

Rain pattered against the windows of the town hall, dampening the foliage around it. Wind howled outside, tossing tree branches around, spreading mycelium spores throughout the shopping district. Inside, music played from one of the offices upstairs. It traveled throughout the hall, filling the space with gentle melody. Where the music was coming from, two people sat. The room was small, a map on one end, a window on the other. There were a few bookshelves and many papers scattered around. The pair sat adjacent to each other on the ground, blankets covering the floor.

“He’s late.” One said, looking at his watch. The other nodded as he sipped from his teacup. 

“He always is.” He spoke with fondness in his voice, staring at the storm through the window. With the wind gusting and blowing every which way, he became more appreciative of the fact that he was spending the night in town hall. 

A third person slowly came into view, flying unsteadily with an elytra in the storm. He landed on the balcony with a hard thud and ran into the window. He fumbled with the window latch, his wet fingers slipping off of the lock. Eventually he got it, the window opening after a bit of force. He shook himself off and crawled inside, water dripping from his clothes. Once he sat down, a grey cat crawled over to him and plopped on his lap, pinning him to the ground.

“Hey guys.” He spoke apologetically, running a hand through his damp hair. “Sorry I’m late.” The other two smiled at him in response. 

“It’s fine, Scar.”

“You’re all good.” Scar smiled and grabbed the plate of cookies from the floor. With a singular glance he could tell Etho made them.

“So, Cub, did you see the throne?” One spoke to the other, his red bandana slipping down his face. Cub laughed and grabbed a cookie.

“I thought you were the captain, or whatever, shouldn’t it have been your job?” Bdubs rolled his eyes and shoved Cub’s shoulder.

“You’re the enforcer! You should be enforcing...things.” 

“I mean, it was legal.” The two looked at Scar, who giggled sheepishly. 

“Okay, yes, that was a really bad mistake on my part.”

“And that’s why you panic-built the other, other headquarters.” 

“Hey, now we have three headquarters!” Jellie stood up and stretched, bored of Scar’s absentminded petting. She walked over to the singular chair in Scar’s office and sat down like she owned it. 

She probably did. 

With the literal weight off Scar’s lap, he scooted over so that he was sitting in between Bdubs and Cub in a circular formation.

“What are we gonna do with three headquarters?”

“Do...headquartery things, obviously.” Despite the nonsense that was Cub’s response, he spoke with confidence. Bdubs shook his head in annoyance. Scar wanted to join in with their banter, but with the music playing from Cub’s jukebox, and the calming candles Bdubs had lit, He was feeling quite tired. So, instead, he rested his head on Cub’s shoulder and grabbed Bdubs’ hand.

“You’re needy today, aren’t you?” Bdubs whispered, moving closer to Scar. He giggled. Cub stifled a yawn and grabbed Scar’s other hand. 

“I love you guys…” Scar mumbled. Even though they’ve heard it hundreds of times, that didn’t stop the blush that bloomed on Cub and Bdubs’ faces. 

“I love you too. Cub, you’re still a nuisance.” While Bdubs couldn’t quite see him, he knew Cub was rolling his eyes in response.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you love me.” He reached out his other hand in Bdubs’ direction.

“...Dork.” Bdubs grasped his hand and pulled him closer. He placed a kiss on both Cub and Scar’s temple and tried not to blush. The music played gently in the background, lulling everyone to sleep. 

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door. Scar shot up, knocking Cub’s head in the process. He squeaked an apology then cracked the door open, shielding the tea party from view. Xisuma stood at the front of the door, holding a shulker-box full of mycelium. He glanced up and down at Scar for a moment, then smiled.

“I’m sorry, am I disturbing you?” He stared at Scar’s messy hair, his casual T-shirt and jeans, his eyes filled with sleep. 

“No, no, not disturbing at all...What’s up?” 

“I was destroying plenty of mycelium and collected it all in this box. What do you want me to do with it?” Xisuma held up the shulker, the rancid fumes of the mycelium wafting into Scar’s office. He tried his best not to gag. 

“Perfect! Could you put it down by the...uh…’throne’?” He used finger quotes around the word throne, hesitant to refer to the mound of fungus and dirt as such. 

“Alright. Is there anything else you need me to do?” Xisuma asked, eager to work as always. Scar looked at his worn armor, his tired eyes from so many admin duties.

“Get some rest, Beesuma.” Xisuma nodded slowly and started to walk away. Scar smiled at him before stepping back into his office and closing the door. 

Inside, Cub was standing up, changing the music that they were listening to. Bdubs was completely laying on the floor, pouting, seemingly because Scar and Cub left him. 

“What do we want to listen to next...Strad?” Cub asked his boyfriends. Scar nodded while Bdubs stuck out his tongue. 

“You and your music...Feels like you love it more than us.” Bdubs tried to continue pouting, but the laughter in his voice gave him away.

“C’mon man, it’s a vibe.” He put in Strad and sat next to Bdubs. Scar sat down on Cub’s lap. Cub squeaked slightly, which made him more embarrassed than he already was.

“That was the cutest noise I’ve ever heard.” Bdubs said, a small smirk on his face. Cub buried his face in Scar’s shoulder. Scar giggled and put his arm around Cub’s back.

“B-man, C’mere?” Scar gestured to where he was sitting. Bdubs sighed and walked over, resting his head on Scar’s knees.

“We were supposed to be talking about how to combat the Resistance…” Bdubs tried to keep his eyes open, but was failing miserably.

“Resistance later, cuddles now.” Scar spoke matter of factly. He felt Cub chuckle from next to him, and Bdubs was already snoring from his other side. 

The three soon fell asleep, all intertwined with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you’d like!


End file.
